10 Reasons Why I Love You
by cinderella.essence
Summary: Gill vents his feelings out with a letter...to her.


Sighing, I picked up the small green book on my bedside table, deciding to vent out my feelings. I grabbed a pen and tapped it on the page, thinking about what to write. But once the ink made contact with the paper, it all flowed out. I felt better about everything that has happened with every word.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 Reasons Why I Love You<em>**

_ - You're kind to everyone, even strangers. You were probably the sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. I have never seen you angry from the day I met you. You made everything around you so...peaceful._

_- You didn't care what other people thought about you. If someone insulted you, you took it with a grain of salt. You didn't bother with reputation; you considered everyone as equal, which all of humankind should do._

_- You saw through people as if they were glass. You never saw me as cold and pompous, like some would describe me. You could find warmth in an ice cold heart._

_- You were beautiful in every way. I loved your soft, brown hair, your sparkling eyes, your rosy cheeks, your sweet smile...the list goes on and on. All of those qualities makes a glowing full moon look dull and light-less compared to you. _

_- You were unique. I've never met someone who had tried to make a hat of real tomatoes to impress me. No one else on the island dared to wear such outrageous combinations of clothing as you did. _

_- You were stronger than you looked. Do you recall that time you threw me over your shoulder and ran all the way to the Clinic when I was injured? I was absolutely embarrassed by that back then, but now, the thought of it makes me laugh._

_- You never stopped smiling. I don't particularly remember seeing you without that beautiful beam of yours. In fact, I am starting to believe it's impossible!_

_- You always maintained a positive attitude. _Everything is happier with you around. _Once, I told you how the island is going downhill and that nothing could help it get back into shape. You replied, "Everything's possible if you believe it can be. Nothing's going to get done if you're always so pessimistic!" _

_- You always knew what to say. Your words were gentle with a mother's touch of love. And I do believe that you were the one to get Mira up and working after her husband passed away. What else can I say? You have magical powers._

_- You are simply a miracle. A miracle to this island, its villagers and...me. You've changed my life for the better. You are truly amazing, do you know that?_

_I've only stated 10 reasons, but I could list a million if I had to. _

_This may sound silly, but sometimes, I feel like you're watching over me. When I look up at the stars you used to love gazing up at, I pretend that you are sitting up on the hill beside me, your head on my shoulder and eyes closed. And maybe it is just me, but I feel very slight pressure there. __Are you with me all the time? Perhaps you are standing here, reading everything I am writing to you. Or maybe you are up above, keeping a watchful eye on me, making sure I don't get into any danger. _

_Darling, don't think that anyone has forgotten you, either. You are irreplaceable and unforgettable. In fact, you are on my mind every single day and night. I dream about being with you again. I dream about just us sitting at the beach, holding hands and watching the sunset. I am starting to think that you have somehow transported yourself into my head. I cannot get you out, not that I would want to._

_I miss you more than ever, and I am sure everyone else would agree. _

_I love you with all of my being,_

_Gill_

* * *

><p>I wiped my misty eyes and carefully tore out the page, rolled it up and tied a red ribbon around it. I then took the prepared blue(the blue of my eyes that she loved so much) balloon and attached the note to it. The string tightly gripped in my hand, I strolled outside.<p>

My steps seemed to echo around Harmonica Town, because of the usual silence after her departure.

From a window of the Ocarina Inn, I saw Maya watching me parade past the building.

"What are you doing with that, Gill?" she asked.

I stopped. "I'm just sending a note to her," I replied, quietly.

She gave me a sad smile. "Oh...good luck. Tell her I said 'hi', would you?"

I nodded. "Of course. Well...good-bye now."

"Bye, Gill." She slowly closed the window.

I sighed and continued walking. When I arrived to the Church grounds, I stopped right in the middle and looked up into the sky. What used to be a bright, cheery blue, looked gloomy and grey.

I released the balloon into the air, watching it float up until I couldn't spot it anymore. I just stood there, my mouth parted slightly, face tilted towards the sky. Though I knew that it could never reach her, I still tried. After all, she _was_ the one who told me to be optimistic.

I closed my eyes with my head up high. "Molly...I miss you...more than you could ever imagine..." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of it? Be honest, please!<strong>

**Huh, I wasn't really going for the sad type of story, but I guess it works, too. **

**If you notice any errors or loopholes or something, please tell me so I can fix it right away.**

**Bye!**


End file.
